Dinner With The Volturi (OC x Demetri)
by FandomFanFiks
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn the movie. I clapped my hands and looked at them all, "Well, thank you all for this weird little experience, I truly appreciate it, but I really should be going now, thanks!" I said, giving them all a thumbs up while walking past them. I should have known better then to stay, I should have just left the second- "That will not be happening, my dear..."
1. My dear

"Hellooo?" I yelled. I'm getting a weird vibe from this place, and I'm beginning to think this is not a museum like I thought it was. Plus, I'm lost... I walked down a long, dark corridor. Eh, whatever, I'll still explore this place, I thought as I pushed open two giant doors and walked into a beautiful marbled room where three thrones stood before me.

"Helloooo?" I said aloud, my voice echoing off the walls. Minutes passed and no one answered. I shrugged, not caring and walked up the steps, sitting sat on the middle throne. I nodded, it feels nice-it feels powerful...

I feel like a boss.

"FUCK BITCHES GET MON-" I paused, from the corner of my eye, I see a group of people standing in the middle of the room. Finally, some company! I jumped up and walked down the steps to greet them. "You's must be the employees-" I froze by the looks of them.

They look like those anime vampire cosplayers!

All six of them look stone cold, have pale ass skin and black eyes. This is pretty freaky shit, maaaan! The three men who stood in front of the others are dressed in black suits. One has short black hair and looks like he's constipated, the second one has chin length blonde hair and just looks like a sassy bitch while the one who stands in the middle of them has long black satiny hair, he looks to be a fuckboy.

I looked over at the three standing behind. One looks angry, (the girl really) the boy standing next to her just looks confused and the giant standing next to both of them looks bored out of his mind as he stared down at me.

I ignored the others who were burning a hole in my face with their stares/glares, and focused my gaze on fuckboy who has this perverted twinkle in his eye.

"Do you guys work here, or?" I asked, I noticed their all wearing this cool looking pendant thingy! "Hey," I pointed at the pendant thingy fuckboy is wearing, "Can I buy one of those at the gift shop? It's very stylish!" I added, he looked down at his necklace, then back up at me, a slow smile forming on his face.

I watched as the baby blonde bimbo girl, who's wearing the prettiest bitch face ever, stepped forward, eyeing me from head to toe with a scowl.

Our gazes locked.

"Tell us what your purpose is here, or I will cause you great pain." I raised an eyebrow, taken back by her lame threat, but kept a straight face.

These people look like the anime version of the mafia.

"Woah, calm down there, Blondie! I simply thought this was some kind of museum," I paused, focusing my gaze on fuckboy, who looked eager to hear my answer as well as the others.

They all exchanged doubtful glances at one another then quickly focused their gazes back on me... By the looks of it, their not buying it.

"Pain-"

"-Jane."

Fuckboy said in a warning tone, side eyeing her, she clenched her jaw in annoyance. Okay, this is getting weird as hell! I sighed, "If this is how you people treat your own customers then I'm just gonna leave-AHHH!" I yelped, jumping back. Whiten a split second he appeared in front of me so fast, almost like a blur, causing me to stumble back a few steps.

What the actual feck was that!?

"Come, child, give me your hand," he said, grabbing my hand in his cold pale one as if he didn't just pop out of nowhere. "Dude, let-"

He placed his other palm over my hand, squeezing tightly, stopping me from my protest! It's like he has my hand in a vise grip!

"What are you doing!?" I snapped at him, trying to pull my hand out of his. He simply smiled and closed his eyes, squeezing my hand even tighter.

I wonder why his hand is ice freaking cold? Then again, I wonder what the hell is even going on and why he wants to hold my hand! I looked around him and saw everyone waiting expectingly. These people are freaks! I swear only I would come to Italy and come across perverted weirdos!

I actually felt my heart skip a few beats as he let go of my hand and opened his eyes. A psychotic smile formed on his pale face as his eyes went wide. He turned his head and looked at the blonde bimbo who was standing next to the rest with a scowl on his face.

I bet that's his lover...

"Brothers, she means us no harm," he spoke, they all stared back at me while Fuckboy turned his gaze back to me and let out a high pitched giggle, clapping his hands together.

I made a face... No harm? This dude is freaking me the hell out more than any of them.

I clapped my hands and looked at them all, "Well, thank you all for this weird little experience, I truly appreciate it, but I really should be going now, thanks!" I said, giving them all a thumbs up while walking past them. I should have known better then to stay, I should have just left the second-

"That will not be happening, my dear..."

I spun around to face fuckboy, he's now sitting on the middle throne along with the blonde bimbo and constipated dude sitting on either side of him, while the others stood by the steps facing me. How did they-you know what, I don't care! This is all too weird for me.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, glaring at him.

Who the hell does this little bitch think he is? I'll pop a cap in his pale ass if need be! He leaned forward in his chair and gave me that psychotic smile of his.

"Alec, take her away."

With everything happening so fast, I didn't even have time to scream, kick or curse out that bitch because I felt someone grab me from behind and fly me out of room.

In a blink of an eye everything turned into a blur.

When we finally came to a stop, I was thrown onto something soft, I'm guessing a bed. Sitting up, I looked around and found myself in a semi dark, dingy room. A door slammed closed, followed by a rattling noise. I snapped my gaze towards the sound and saw an old, black metal door.

They put me in a frrakin' dungeon!

I jumped off the bed, charging at the door, that has no handle! "LET ME OUT YOU PASTY LOOKING MOTHER FUCKERS!" I screamed. I backed away, looking at the door for some sort of secret lock or handle, but there is none!

"This has to be some kind of freaking joke!" I cried, pulling at my hair. I need to calm down before my heart jumps outta my chest! I starting taking deep breaths while fanning myself. Shitshitshit! This is not working, I feel myself start to sweat bullets while my heart beating against my rib age. I can't even comprehend what's going on, all I know is that I need to get outta here before-

I felt my knees give out under me and hit the concrete floor, blacking out before my head even hit the concrete.

So, this was chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut short in order to post the rest in the next chapter! Hope you all liked it so far? :)


	2. She stays

My mind woke up before I did, immediately followed by an immense pain smacking against my skull. I let out a painful groan, sitting up with a horrible taste in my mouth. Yuck.

"It's about damn time."

Said an annoyed someone.

My stomach tightens painfully from nervousness after I realize where I am and what happen. I opened my eyes and see the room is lit by a lantern hanging on the side of the wall by the metal door, making it easy to see. I turned my head and saw a woman, standing by the edge of the bed. I stared at her for a long moment. Not only does she sound like a bitch, but she looks exactly like the other pasty bitches.

"Drink." She grunts, holding out a glass of water for me to take.

I trust no one.

As I can see I'm still in the same damn dungeon of a room. "Are you going to let me go?"

She sighed, "Sadly... no. Take the glass so I can go."

Wait, she wants me to leave?

Damn bitch.

"Why are you here, then?"

She sighed in annoyance, "To give you a cup of water and leave." She announced, placing the cup on the dirty ground and walked to the door.

Bitch.

"Wait!" I jumped up, ignoring my pounding headache. "You have to tell what's going on! Who are you people and what do you want from me!" I yelled, breathing heavily. I know they're not human, that's for damn sure.

She rolled her eyes while grabbing the lantern. "You'll find out soon enough."

"WAIT-"

She was gone in a second. I heard the door lock the second it closed. Their so damn fast! I ran to the door and start pounding on it.

"I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL I SHOVE MY FOOT UP ALL YOUR BITCH ASSES!"

I screamed, slamming my fist against the door once more for good measure before going to sit on the bed. It's now semi dark again, like before when I first was thrown in here.

My head feels like it's about to explode and my throat feels like sand paper. I look down at the cup of water she left me... The hell with it! I grab the cup and sip the water first to make sure it taste normal. It does. I drink every last drop of ice cold water and throw the plastic cup on the ground in anger. Drinking that cup of water only left me wanting more.

This sucks big time.

I move into the middle of the bed, feeling every spring pop up in the process and wrap myself in an old, red blanket that smells of dust. It's dark, cold and scary in this dungeon of a room and I'm trying not to panic so I won't pass out again. Ha! Passing out doesn't sound like such a bad idea in my situation. I lay on my side with my back to the door. My head still feels like it's been hit by a brick while my stomach starts to form knots.

I'm completely hopeless.

My eyes start to feel heavy, I can slowly feel myself start to shut down from exhaustion. I snuggled deeper into the old, dusty pillow.

I don't even care at this point, I can only hope after I fall asleep I won't wake.

I groaned, feeling someone shaking me awake.

"Up! Get up!" An annoyed someone snapped.

I pulled the blanket off my face, opened my eyes and blinked repeatedly to clear my vision. Slightly blinded by the little light coming from the lantern she was holding, I sat up and looked up at her. Ugh. Surprisingly, my head feels much better, but theres still a dull ache there.

"Am I being set free?" I mocked.

"Hurry up, Master is waiting." She glared.

"Am I going to die?"

"No."

I mean, anywhere is better then being in this dungeon right now, but I don't trust this bitch. What if she's taking me to my death? I want to believe her just to calm my nerves, but then what if she is the enemy like the others! And her master?

Ugh, I just want to scream my head off!

"Either, you come willingly or I will call Felix to drag you out." She snapped, glaring.

I will kill this bitch.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I declared. "Fine," she smiled, unlocking the door from hell she walked out. She made sure to lock it behind her. Dammit! I need to think of a plan, I did not come to Italy to get kid-

The metal door flew open.

I jumped up and turned to see that huge dude who is like, 7 foot tall! He's standing outside the door, a small smirk on his face.

I will not back down, dammit!

"LISTEN HERE, RUSSIAN YETI! I AM-"

I was immediately cut off by him appearing in front of me in a second. I was picked up in and thrown over his shoulder. "LET ME DOWN!" I screamed, hitting his back. Wow, he's so... Hard? Like, rock hard. I like. I'm sure my hits aren't effecting him, at all! "Where are you taking me?!" Ignoring my question, we took off like lighting, everything becoming a blur.

Finally coming to a stop, seconds later, he put me down and disappeared. I'm in an all too familiar room. The room with the three little bitches' who sat on the thrones. I watched as fuck-boy looked down at me, his eyes lighting up like Christmas.

"AH!" he clapped his hands, "Glad to see you're well, my dear," he smiled at me.

I stood in place, looking down at the marble floor, it's so shiny that I can actually see my reflection in it. I look like pure shit, by the way.

"Dear, are you alright?"

I looked up, glaring at him. What the hell kind of question is that!? Of course not. He didn't seem fazed by my hateful glare, at all. He seems to be giving me a concerned look, like a father would give his child. I'm not stupid, I wasn't born yesterday. I know fake bitches' when I see em'!

"What do you want from me!" I'm completely irritated by his stupid little pale face. I want to punch them all in the neck so bad! He appeared in front of me within a split second, causing me to stumble back a few steps, along with almost having a heart attack. I looked up at him, his eyes are a dark red. What the actual freak?! I guess he was sitting too far for me to notice, but still!

"Yes, master. I, too, am curious to know what you have in store for her."

I didn't need to look to see who it is, I remember that annoying little voice of hers. He ignored her, and continued to gaze at me with some sort of twinkle in his red eyes. You can't even imagine how scary/perverted this man looks right now.

Lifting his gaze from me, he looked past me. "Where are the others," he asked, sternly. Taking a few steps closer to where I'm standing, still keeping his gaze on her.

"They will be here shortly."

She answered, appearing in front of the marble steps. Gosh, she has such a bitch face. His gaze flew back to me, I looked over at the others who sit on their throne. The blonde one, who looks even more like a bitch stared down at me with with curious eyes.

"Aro, what is this all about." The blonde asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"Patience, brother." Was all perverted twinkle eyes said back to him, looking slightly irritated. The blonde rolled his eyes and turned away, annoyed. So, Aro is his name! Wait, their brothers? But, they don't look like brothers? Adopted maybe?

Ah, whatever! I don't care.

"Alec, where are your brothers?" Questioned perv, becoming impatient himself. Alec is the one who threw me in that horrible dungeon! He appeared by the little blonde, staring straight ahead. Asshole.

"Soon, master," was his monotone reply.

What the hell is it with them calling him master? I don't know what is going to happen, I don't know if I should ask questions or keep my mouth shut due to anyone of them cutting my head off if I speak.

The hell with it.

"...Are you planning to kill me?" I kept my head down, not wanting to look him in the eyes. I kept still, waiting for his reply, feeling like I'm going to throw up any second all over his expensive dress shoes.

"Oh, child!" he chuckled. Does that mean yes? I looked up... A psychotic smile is plastered on his face. I felt my chest tighten with fear. I took a deep breath, this is it.

I turned around, getting ready to sprint-

A cold hand wrapped around my wrist painfully, yanking me around. I almost let out a scream, but stopped myself. I will not show weakness.

Alec.

I glared at him, trying to pull away. A small smirk is on his lips, making me want to slap his damn face!

"Let go, jerk!" Letting go of my wrist, he grabs my upper arm, tightly. I keep my head down, defeated. Before I even took one step, he already caught me. No matter how much I beg, I know they won't let me go.

Damn them!

I feel everyones gaze on me. I ignore them. He doesn't release grip on me. Instead, he places us to stand by pervs side, closely, while keeping his hold on me. Everyone is silent for a few more seconds until I hear fuckboy speak.

"Glad you decided to grace us with your presence." said Aro, slightly irritated. I look up and see 7 foot Russian yeti. Beside him stood that pretty bitch and a tall, broad guy, who is nicely tanned and dressed in an all black tight fitted suit. Russian yeti left the two and joined the other two bitches by standing along side them. Even though he's a total ass, there is no denying he is tall, pale, and delicious!

"Heidi, leave at once."

I broke my perverted gaze from yeti and looked at perv Aro. This dude seems very annoyed, I looked up and saw his heated gaze pointed at someone, I looked back and saw its pointed at that beautiful bitch who is currently glaring at me. Bitch!

"She stays." The one in the suit bit out.

My gaze dropped to his face... He's glaring at me with eyes as black as night. Da hell is everyones problem? I looked away, not sparing his ass another glance.

"Come, Demetri, give me your hand." I heard perv say. I looked up and saw him (The one who glared at me for no reason) walk over and stand in front of perv. He places his hand in his. He even has nice hands!

Perv closed his eyes as 'Demetri' looked down at him. That's what he did with me yesterday. How he knew I meant them no harm just by holding my hand, I don't know. But, I know they're not human, and that gives me enough to know as to how they all do what they do and look the way they look.

I couldn't help but look up at Demet-no, bitch baby. Yes, that's what I'm going to call him, even though he has a name. He turned his head slightly, glancing at me.

Those eyes…they scorch

What is his problem? I rolled my eyes at him, looking away.

"...Fucktard." I mumbled. Surprisingly, Alec decides to let go of my arm and goes to stand next to that blonde bimbo bitch. I don't know why, but I'm getting a weird feeling from this bitch named Demetri.

I can feel his heated gaze on me, I know he's still glaring at me with those black eyes. I will not have it! I turned to him, getting ready to give him a piece of my mind just before perv Aro decided to come back from fairyland. His eyes opened, catching bitch baby's attention as he tore his eyes from me and turned to look at Aro.

He let go of his hand, and let out a high pitch giggle that echoes off the walls. His eyes are gleaming with shock as he looks up at bitch baby, while clasping his hands together.

"Oh, my!" Aro smiled, psychotically at him.

What. The. Hell.

That's it, I can't take this, I'm out! Everyones intense gaze is on Aro, making it easy for me to hightail out of here. Let's hope I actually make it out this time? I spun around and ran towards the door. Surprisingly, I get as far as almost pushing the doors open before I feel an excruciating burning pain take over my body. I fell to the floor, hard, screaming at the top of my lungs in pure agony.

It literally feels like my body is on fire.

I assume everyone is watching me while I lay on the marble floor, screaming, wishing for this burning pain to stop.

"ENOUGH!"

I heard someone yell.

The pain leaves my body instantly-as if I never felt it in the first place. I don't really know what happened afterward... Due to the fact that I blacked out.

Again.

Whew! This chapter has been rewritten so many times and still didn't come out the way I wanted. :/ anyway, I would really love for you all to review and let me know if I should continue the story, please? I probably won't even continue this story if I don't get any reviews... :( I do wanna thank you all who followed, faved, and reviewed. :)


End file.
